Foolish Love
by Miss Marauder2
Summary: CH. 5 IS UP, YALL! The Marauders' last few years together. A person, who they once thought to be their best friend, betrays them. Betrayal can be deadly.How James and Lily fall in love.Conflicts with Deatheaters.*Pranks, humor, drama and love all in one!
1. A Good Morning Wake Up

Foolish Love By Miss Marauder  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter and company - I wish I did! I'm just obsessed! I only own April Urman, Ada Quintana and maybe others! U shall meet them all in the chappies yet to come! Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I really hope you enjoy this story! Plz have a heart and review!! tell me what u think! Thank you! I'd like to note that I got Remus's background from the III Harry Potter book, The Prisoner of Azkaban. I'd also like to thank my betta reader, Harry's Girl, She-who-must-not-be-named (Noriko) and Jo-Jo for helping and supporting my story! I love you guys! (  
  
( Aight, here we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 1 - A Good Morning Wake- Up  
  
A seventeen year old boy lay flat on his stomach deep in slumber. With his right cheek squished against his pillow and his right arm dangling from his four-poster bed, the young man was unaware that he was amusing three other young wizards. He had his mouth wide open and was snoring softly, totally oblivious to the fact that he had after-shave cream smeared all over his face.  
  
There was faint whispering and snickering coming from the three young wizards. Soft laughter and impish smiles were exchanged amongst them.  
  
The tallest of the three was trying so hard to hold back his laughter as he poured more after-shave onto the sleeping boy's dangling hand. A raven-haired boy with silver-framed glasses quickly grabbed a quill and tickled the snoozing boy's nostrils.  
  
As expected, and to all of his so called "friends'" pleasure, the snoring boy's dangling hand (with the after-shave) swiped his face from forehead to his open mouth and with that, with out opening his eyes, woke up. An uproar of laughter filled the whole, empty Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Ah! Fuck you guys! Bloody hell, you guys suck!"  
  
There was another loud uproar of snorts and laughter, at this, the boy stood up from his bed sighing and mumbling. "Damn it." he complained to himself as he strolled to the washroom wearing nothing but black-silky boxers (A/N: Whoo hoo!) and his eyes still closed shut.  
  
"Ugh, I feel like shit. Those stupid fools, they're gonna pay." he muttered and smiled to himself thinking of what prank he should play on his three best friends to get revenge.  
  
"Hurry your ass up and get ready, Padfoot. Everybody else is eatin' breakfast in the Great Hall and it's the first day of classes!" Shouted a scrawny young man as 'Padfoot' slammed the washroom door shut, ignoring his friend's demands.  
  
'Padfoot' shrugged and dragged himself to the faucet, rinsed his encrusted after-shaved face and dried it with a nice, soft facial towel. He looked up at the mirror and saw a young Sirius Black staring back at him. His jet-black hair stood up in natural messy spikes.  
  
Girls of all ages went "goo-goo" and melted onto Sirius's lap whenever they meet his big, bright hazel eyes and dark, long eyelashes followed by his pearly-white, dazzling smile.  
  
Sirius put on his Gryffindor robes and exited the washroom only to meet the smiles of his three best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
The four of them called themselves the 'Marauders' and everyone also knew them as the hottest 'players' in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who came up with the best jokes and pranks in Hogwarts history! Everybody wanted to get in on their jokes. The Marauders roamed around the castle playing pranks on people they disliked; people like. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. ( Oh yea, not to mention Mr. Goody-Two-Shows: Amos Diggory.)  
  
James had the silver-framed glasses, and behind those glasses were gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires whenever he smiled. His raven-hair was always quite untidy and unruly.  
  
Remus had short, spiky, dirty-blonde hair with outrageously unique grey-blue eyes.  
  
Peter had brown, curly, shaggy hair (you know, the beach boy look) and beady amber eyes. Although scrawny and lanky, Peter still attracted women by his charm and flirtatious personality.  
  
The Marauders even gave themselves nicknames. Sirius was known as 'Padfoot', James as 'Prongs', Peter as 'Wormtail', and Remus as 'Moony'. The reason why these boys had these strange nicknames was because the names themselves related to the animal in which each boy would transform into ( they were all animagi; all but one. Remus Lupin. He was unfortunately and naturally a werewolf.  
  
Remus was a very small child when he received the wolf bite. His parents tried everything, but such a cure did not exist. Remus would become a fully fledged monster once a month, waiting for the moon to wane again. It seemed impossible that he would be able to come to Hogwarts because other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to him. But then Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as they took certain precautions, there was no reason why Remus shouldn't go to school. So, they planted a huge tree known as the Whomping Willow and was placed at the mouth of a tunnel. The tunnel lead to a rickety, abandoned house in a wizarding town not far from Hogwarts, called Hogsmeade. The tunnel was built for Remus's use. Once a month, he was smuggled out of the castle to the Whomping Willow to transform.  
  
Remus's three best friends could hardly notice his absence once a month. He would make up all sorts of stories. He told them that his mother was ill and he had to go to see her, etc. Remus was terrified that his friends would desert him the moment they found out what he was. But of course, they worked out the truth.and as a matter of fact, they didn't desert him at all. Instead, they all became animagi.  
  
It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. James and Sirius were the cleverest students in school, and lucky they were because animagus transformations can go horribly wrong. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in their fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will.  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter couldn't keep Remus company as humans when he was a werewolf, so they kept him company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. The three of them sneaked out of the great castle every month under James's 'invisibility cloak'. They would transform and slip down the tunnel and join Remus. Highly exciting possibilities were open to them now that they could all transform. Sirius could transform into an outrageously huge, black dog; James as a pearly-white stag and Peter as a rat (A/N: a rat?! How lame!). They would roam around the school grounds and the Hogsmeade village at night. They doubted that any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than they did, for they designed the Marauder's Map. A map that showed all the secret passages in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.  
  
Although they felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, they were still carried away with their own cleverness for being so young and thoughtless. Their animagi transformations and the Marauders Map were kept secret.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face, James! Don't you ever wake me up like that again!" demanded Sirius.  
  
"Aw, com' on, Padfoot. It was pretty funny." Remus defended James.  
  
Sirius shot him an evil glare and Remus's face suddenly went white. "Uh, uh - well, it was his idea!" Remus cried pointing a finger at James.  
  
Peter just leaned up against the wall, and smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. " So what are ye goin' to do about it, Padfoot? Get us back by pullin' the same prank on us? Peter asked slyly, his face going purple as he tried to hold back his laughter remembering how funny and successful James's prank worked on Sirius.  
  
Sirius exchanged glances with Remus to Peter. "No." He said flatly. He lift his leg up showing Peter his bulky, black shoe. "You do that shit to me again, and I'll be shovin' this shoe up your ass!"  
  
Remus and James rolled on the ground laughing their heads off. Peter was still leaning up against the wall, but had now released his arms from his chest. " Oh! I would love to see you try!" He replied simply and sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, Shit! Classes start in fifteen minutes and we have hardly any time to eat breakfast! Com' on I'm starving!" James interrupted as he darted for the door, turning his head around encouraging his friends to follow him to the Great Hall.  
  
With James in the lead, the four of them galloped down the stairs exiting the dormitories, but before they even reached the bottom of the stairs, they crashed into each other's backs, then tumbled to the ground. Shrieks, "Ow's", "Damn it's", "Uphh's", thumps and grunts were heard throughout the Gryffindor Common Room. They lay on the floor tangled and mangled when Sirius began to complain.  
  
"Ugh! This morning is just going perfect! Prongs! Prongs?! James!...The hell-?"  
  
The crash happened all so sudden, because when James opened his eyes, he was laying flat on top of someone. A very attractive girl, with flaming red hair in a now messy bun and amazingly emerald-green eyes; their faces only inches apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Muahahaha! Ok! I know! This chappie was sorta boring. well- it's more like an intro! Yea- an intro! But no worries! No fear! Bc ch. 2 is comin up! And hopefully it'll be a lot betta than this 1st chapter. So...PUHHHLEEZZZZ send me reviews!!!!! Thanks a bunch! Muah! 


	2. Smiles and a New Victim

Foolish Love By Miss Marauder  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter and crew; J.K. Rowling does, she owns 'em all - except for April Urman and Ada Quintana.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! They're very encouraging!. Yea!! I'd like to thank my betta readers, friends and of course my reviewers for supporting my story! Thanx a bunch! *sniff, sniff* Hope u likey my 2nd chappie!  
  
C. de Shey: Damn gurl! U gotta a lot of stories goin'! hehe I luv Sirius 2! He's great!  
  
Me, Who Else?: thanx! Hey, do u know Noriko? I saw ur reviews for her story, Not Tonight!!! Well, c ya around!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Last paragraph from chapter 1 (  
  
The crash happened all so sudden, because when James opened his eyes, he was laying flat on top of someone. A very attractive girl, with flaming red hair in a now messy bun and amazingly emerald-green eyes; their faces only inches apart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 2 ( Smiles and a New Target  
  
It was the new Headgirl, Lily Evans. She was never the social butterfly and she always had her nose stuck in a book. James and his friends never noticed her because she was the complete opposite; quiet, unsocial, a party-pooper, innocent- well, boring! The only person she hung out with twenty four-seven was her best friend, April Urman, whom was now standing over James and Lily.  
  
April cleared her throat rather loudly, making herself noticeable as she observed James's and Lily's 'awkward' position. ( Remus was staring intently at her.)  
  
James gazed at Lily seductively. ( He was still on top of her and their faces were still inches apart) He was wearing the biggest smile that it didn't even fit his face.  
  
" Why, good morning to you, young lady." He said twinkling.  
  
"Ugh! Get off of me, Potter!" Lily scowled.  
  
James leaned in closer to her face. " You have beautiful eyes." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Get off of me NOW, you arrogant jerk!" Lily cried as she tried to shove him off, but she didn't meet his strength.  
  
"Merlin, someone's cranky this morning." He replied still smirking. (He still did not remove himself off of her)  
  
Sirius got up from the floor dusting off his robes, but stopped when he realized how James was extremely irritating the red-head. He looked around and gazed at April's impatient expression and decided to clear his throat so all could hear.  
  
"Uh, James? We - uh,. we better get going - Blimey! Classes start in ten minutes, let's go!" He grabbed James by the hood of his robes and yanked him off Lily. "Sorry 'bout that girls!" Sirius called out as he and James rushed towards the door. (James had already struggled through Sirius's grasp.)  
  
"Peter! Remus! Let's go!" Sirius called out once again.  
  
Remus gave Lily a hand to get up and she began dusting her robes. She was oblivious to the fact that Peter observed Lily up and down, and back up again as if he could see right through her robes. (Peter seemed quite interested in her.) After he was done 'scanning' her body he finally took off after Sirius and James. Meanwhile.  
  
Remus looked at the girls apologetically and then focused back on April. She had thick, straight, dirty-blonde hair with black tips that cascaded down to her slim waist. Remus seemed to be mesmerized with her big, honey-colored eyes.  
  
He felt like such a fool just staring at her because no words seemed to come out. He had never been so speechless in his life. Of course he had seen her before (A/N: Duh, she's been goin' to Hogwarts for six yrs.), but he had just been to darn shy. (A Marauder, SHY?!) April was drop-dead gorgeous, so of course pretty much every guy in Hogwarts asked her out, but they would always receive a "no" or she would dump them a couple days later. She was a hard-to-catch.  
  
In the Marauder's opinion, April Urman and Lily Evans were quite attractive, but too geekish for their reputation. Remus always had a thing for April since their first year (A/N: awww), but he was afraid that his best friends would criticize him or make fun of him for having feelings for a nerd; or that April herself would just say no and turn him down. He didn't want that.  
  
"I-.I-.I'm re-really sorry. My friends, hehe- the-their a lil' crazy. Sorry 'bout them." Remus stuttered through a weak smile, his eyes still fixated on April.  
  
He snapped out of his trance when he caught Lily running up the stairs (again, because the 'fall' with James had stopped her in the first place) to fetch something that she had forgotten to take to classes; probably a book. He then looked back at April. "Damn, she's beautiful." He said to himself.  
  
April looked at Remus. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a warm, understanding smile. ( At that, Remus's heart sunk to his stomach and melted.)  
  
" Oh, it's o.k. No worries, Remus. No harm done." She replied sweetly, flashing Remus her pearly-whites.  
  
"MOONY!!!" Sirius's loud, obnoxious voice was heard outside of the Gryffindor Tower. (A/N: Sirius, u gotta luv him!)  
  
Remus jumped and snapped back into reality. He and April exchanged warm smiles and twinkling eyes.  
  
"Well,- uh,- I better go.- bye!" He said blushing a little.  
  
"See you at class, Remus." April replied simply.  
  
He was walking backwards (because he still can't keep his eyes off her) heading for the door.  
  
"Yea.o.k. See you -bye." He said still smiling (and blushing). He was still walking backwards when he tumbled over a piece of furniture making him fall to the ground. THUMP! CRASH! SPLAT! April gave a giggle and pretended that she didn't see him 'eat it', so she ran upstairs to join Lily.  
  
Remus, now flushing a bright scarlet red from embarrassment, sprang up from the floor and ran out of the Gryffindor Tower not bothering to look back.  
  
"Merlin! Why I'm I so fucking stupid?! She must think I'm a love-sick fool! Why am I acting like this around her! I've never had this much trouble with a girl before. Damn it!" He began cursing under his breath, until he met eyes with his three best friends.  
  
"Damn boy! What took ya so long?!" Sirius complained.  
  
"Uh.Err-"  
  
"Holy! We better eat breakfast now because classes start in like six minutes!"  
  
"WHAT!? SIX MINUTES?!" yelled the other three so loud that some nosy little first-years in the hallway had to turn their heads to look.  
  
"Dude, we're going to be late! And I'm starved! Let's go! We gotta run for it!" cried James as he and the rest of the Marauders galloped down the hallway dodging and pushing Hufflepuffs out of their way. (A/N: hahaha! Hufflepuffs suck!- I'm so cruel)  
  
They barged into the Great Hall and saw that most students were already leaving their tables heading for their first class. The Marauders quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table. Remus sat across from Sirius and Peter across from James. (James and Sirius always sit together - well, - that is, unless they spy a hot girl to sit next to.) They tried to jam their breakfast down their throats as fast as they could.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Vid vou see va feshpressions von fose ffuffleffus' vaces fwen vwe vran vem fover?!" (TRANSLATION: did you see the expressions on those Hufflepuffs' faces when we ran them over?!) Sirius tried to exclaim with a whole piece of toast crammed in his mouth making him look like an overgrown chipmunk. Not to mention he was spraying wet specks of pieces of toast on Remus's face as he spoke. Remus flinched and closed his eyes with irritation when the specks of food sprayed his face. (Sirius is oblivious to his 'bad' table manners.)  
  
"Fhey Vames! Vwas var first fla-" (TRANSLATION: Hey James! What's our first cla-) Sirius continued, but was interrupted by the irritated Remus Lupin (He was still gettin' sprayed by Sirius's specks of food.)  
  
"Damn it, Sirius! Close your vile, disgusting mouth!" Remus screamed wiping his face, " I didn't even understand one word that came out of that fucking mouth of yours! Don't talk with your mouth full! Geez!"  
  
Remus shut his mouth and looked straight up at the glaring Remus. The group went quiet. Too quiet. Sirius broke the silence as he swallowed the rest of his mutated toast making a large, loud gulp.  
  
"Our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sirius." James said. " Com' on let's get going!"  
  
The Marauders ate their fill and headed to D.A.D.A. class. They arrived just in time. As they entered the class, they spied Lily and April sitting in the very back of the classroom. (As usual.) Lily rolled her eyes at James. He just gave her his award winning smile which made the rest of the girls in the class room go googily eyed and flutter their eyelashes at him. He smirked once again and sat next to Sirius.  
  
April's eyes met with Remus's and gave him a warm, comforting smile. Remus blushed a bit, but smiled back and then took a seat next to Peter.  
  
James gave a soft chuckle as he watched Sirius giving all of his concentration on trying to squish some sort of bug that was crawling on their desk with the tip of his quill. Sirius never liked paying attention to the old geezer Professor Garamound anyway, so he continued on trying to eliminate the poor, lame, pitiful bug.  
  
After watching Sirius's impatience with the insect, James turned around hoping to catch eye contact with Lily. Success! He did! He winked at her as he gave her playful seductive looks. Lily blushed a little (she couldn't believe why!), but scowled and rolled her eyes once again at James.  
  
"Ugh! I hate James Potter! He's so. he's so. so rude and obnoxious. I don't know why girls love him so much! He's such a stupid, arrogant jerk!" Lily scoffed to herself. But, she just couldn't forget about those hypnotizing sapphire eyes and that big charming smile of his. " Ok! So.so he's good looking!" she continued to herself. " But he's just so full of himself!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Their first day of school seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace. It was nine o' clock pm and James sat alone (alone? That's very rare. He's usually surrounded by girls) slouched in a comfy armchair reading a book called 'Quidditch Game Techniques' by Sterling Wolff. James had played Seeker for almost five years now, and being in his seventh year, he is also the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Sirius and Peter were the Gryffindor Beaters and Remus kept score. ( A/N: You know, Thomas Lee Jordan's job?) James sighed as he held up a chart with all the Gryffindor students' names listed for the Quidditch team tryouts.  
  
The silent, scarlet and gold Common Room and the crackling of the warm fireplace was interrupted right when the rest of the three Marauders came barging in through the door.  
  
"How's it hangin', Prongs?!" Peter exclaimed as Sirius plopped himself into another comfy armchair next to James.  
  
"Next coming week are the tryouts." James replied, but Peter and Remus had already gone upstairs to their dormitories ignoring James's reply.  
  
Sirius gazed into the crackling flames and then back at James who seemed to be zoning out, staring at the staircase, smirking.  
  
"Do I really wanna know what's on your mind, Prongs?"  
  
"I think I have a new victim." James replied, ignoring Sirius's sarcasm, still staring off in space.  
  
"Huh? Sorry what? Come again?" Sirius asked scratching his chin, not paying any attention.. (Sirius isn't a very good listener -but he'll work on it.)  
  
James finally turned to see Sirius's puzzled, tired look and smiled slyly. " This year, I'm adding a new chick on to my list." 


	3. A Kiss on the Quidditch Field

Foolish Love  
By Miss Marauder  
  
Disclaimers: Ok Ok Ok! I admit it!!! I don't own Harry Potter!!! If I did. I wouldn't be sitting here writing this fanfic.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanx for the reviews ppl!!! I feel so special! *sniff* Anywhoo I'm super sowey bout not posting soon enough.er , I've been sorta busy! But here ya go!! Enjoy! And Remember I luv ya! *wink* ^_^ !! OH! And I almost 4got. Ihave to thank my betta readers: Harry's Girl, She- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and last but not least, Jo-JO-B! THANK YOU GUYS!!! mu@h!!!!!*hugs*  
  
Slytherin-nette : I love ya gurly!  
  
Sphinx : Jay-Jay, you kick ass!  
  
Emma Barrows : You're a sweety! I love ya *hugs*!!!  
  
Bayer04rulz : thanx a bunch!!! i know, Sirius rulz...he's great!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last part of ch.2:  
  
James finally turned to see Sirius's puzzled, tired look and smiled slyly. "This year, I'm adding a new chick on to my list."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 ( A Kiss On the Quidditch Field  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Sirius began "Wait, you actually have 'room' on that list of yours?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course I do! There's always room for more. There's plenty of James to go around." James replied stretching his arms out.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl your gonna heart break this year, my friend?"  
  
James raised an eye brow. "Heartbreak? Sirius, don't act like you don't play girls. You get laid like four or five times a month."  
  
"Yea, your right," Sirius said smiling. "but after I move onto the next, at least I'm not rude and mean towards them like somebody else I know." He said, eyes pretending to wonder off.  
  
James pointed a finger at Sirius. "Hey! I have very good reasons why I'm- a lil' harsh on 'em. After I dump them, it's like they don't get it! They never leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "Riiiight. So in order for them to leave you alone, you have to humiliate them and make 'em cry? Nice. Reeeal nice."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Sirius sighed once more and shook his head. "Whatever, man. So, you never answered my question. Who?"  
  
"Oh, uh, Lily Evans."  
  
"HA, the hot book-worm?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A week has passed and tomorrow would be the day of the Quidditch try- outs. For the last couple of days James has been trying to make his 'move' on to Lily. Sitting next to her, carrying her books for her, offering for her, trying to make a conversation with her; just plain being sweet and loving towards her. Or was he?  
  
To Lily, James was downright annoying. "Ok, he can be cute. But why me? He has never done this before for the last past six years. Why all of a sudden his he giving me all this attention. He can be really sweet. But why?!" Lily thought to herself over and over again as she walked down the hall with April.  
  
Lily suddenly felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the smiling Mr. Prince Charming.  
  
"Oh, uh.Hi James." She said blinking.  
  
"Hey! Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch the Quidditch try-outs this afternoon." James said with glittering eyes.  
  
Lily quickly looked at April and paused, then back at James. "Oh, I don't know. I have a lot of work to catch up on." She lied.  
  
Just then, the rest of the Marauders came out of a classroom to join James. Sirius was jumping up and down like a kid with ADD and laughing his bloody head off at Merlin knows what. (Sirius always had this sugar-rush thing goin')  
  
James turned around to see his crazy friends making their way towards him, then back at Lily. "Oh, alright then." He continued grinning. "You do what you need to do, but I do hope to see you there." He got really close to Lily, and to her surprise, he gently wrapped his firm, toned arms around her slim waist. James gazed into her hypnotizing emerald eyes, and then to her pink, glossy lips.  
  
Lily gazed back at James, stunned, but yet, she felt secure in a way. "Oh Merlin, he's going to kiss me!" she panicked to herself still staring into James's sapphires.  
  
As if he understood what Lily was thinking, he smiled and planted the softest kiss upon her cheek. (A/N: Damn! To bad it wasn't on the lips!) "Well, I'll see you around, Lily." James said walking past her.  
  
Remus, Peter and Sirius trotted behind James, but Remus stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of April. Peter too, stopped in his tracks as he saw Lily holding her cheek where James had kissed it.  
  
"Hey." Peter said giving Lily a cheerful grin; then walked off with Sirius, not knowing Remus was left behind.  
  
April looked up to see familiar, outrageous grey-blue eyes. "Oh, hey there, Remus! What's up?"  
  
"Uh. April. hey, um, I was wonderin'." he continued muttering, but cleared his throat so that he didn't sound like such an idiot. "Um. well, uh. you know the try-outs begin this afternoon and er, I was wondering if you, April, would like to uh. come and watch it with me." He quickly paused sticking his hands out firmly in front of him, stopping any feedback. "Uh! Just as friends! You and me. er. it's not a date or anything. I mean. just as friends. so um, ye wanna go uh, with me?" Remus slapped a hand on his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Fuck, I'm such an idiot. she hates me." He thought coldly to himself.  
  
April looked a bit puzzled as if she was trying to understand what the handsome Remus had muttered. He looked extremely nervous, but all was well. She smiled and gently flipped her amazingly golden hair behind her back. "Yeah, sure! I would love to go to the try-outs with you, Remus."  
  
"REALLY?!" he said perking up, eyes widening, "Ahem, I mean, yea, well, me too. It'll be fun." He said keeping his cool.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later!" April said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. ok, yea umm. see you." Remus replied walking away and then trotted to keep up with the rest of the Marauders.  
  
Once Remus had left, Lily and April were still standing in the hall. Lily looked at her best friend with flickering eyes and wore a huge grin.  
  
"What?!" April asked impatiently. She didn't like that look upon Lily's face.  
  
"He likes you." Lily mocked, but continued. "He wants to date you; he wants to hold you; he wants to kiss you."  
  
"Lily, he only invited me to go to the try-outs. It's really no big deal." April replied with a raised brow.  
  
"Yeah, but you two totally dig each other; and you know it."  
  
A huge smile was spread across April's pretty face. "I mean, well, what can I say? Remus is really cute and extremely nice." April continued, "Hey! Why don't you come with us to the try-outs!"  
  
"Um. well, I'll probably end up being the third wheel." Lily started out.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Evans! 'James Potter' invited you! Just come." April cried gently, giving Lily her 'sad-puppy-eyed' expression. "Please?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Oh, all right."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
James felt the cool air flying through his ebony hair. He glanced around; he could hear Remus's voice commentating throughout the Quidditch field, and there, he caught sight of a beautiful girl with radiant-red hair. Lily Evans was sitting next to April, whom was playfully pestering Remus by poking and pinching him as he commentated about the new Quidditch players.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! (pinch) OUCH! I MEAN, GRYFFINDOR HAS TWO NEW- (poke) OW! CHASERS! FOURTH YEAR, KAY ROJET- (a rather big pinch on butt) WHOOOO! (he yelps out) AHEM! SORRY! AND SEVENTH YEAR, MARK BINNS!" Remus's voice stopped echoing over the megaphone and turned around to look at April just in time, for she was going to launch another poke at him. She was wearing the biggest, sheepish smile ever.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything. It wasn't me!" April laughed, trying hard to keep a straight face, but failed as she began laughing and giggling even harder when Remus started tickling her furiously. Lily just sat there in amusement.  
  
James lowered his broom gracefully to meet Lily's emeralds. "Sup, Moony! Hey April!" He exclaimed and turned back at Lily. He gave her an arrogant, smug smile. "Lily. I'm glad you could come! So do like watching Quidditch? Do you like to fly?"  
  
"I like Quidditch and I love flying! I just don't have my own broom." Lily replied.  
  
James just kept smiling at her. "Well, in that case, there is something that I would like to show you. Want to meet me in the Gryffindor Quidditch Locker Rooms after the try-outs?"  
  
"Umm." Lily was going to deny his offer, but April nudged her, encouraging her to go. "Oh, ok. Sure!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Lily walked into the locker rooms and there, she found James. He was now erasing a blackboard which had been scribbled down with old game tactics.  
  
"Hey!" James said gleefully.  
  
"Hey, so. what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Impatient, are we?" He asked with a sly smirk.  
  
Lily scoffed. "prick," She wanted to say, but bit her tongue. "Uh, you wanted me to meet you because you wanted to show me something. So here I am. I'm not impatient." She said flatly.  
  
"Alright, alright. Hold on, wait a sec." James said as he began to disrobe, showing his sexy bare chest, abs, and firm arms. (A/N:*mouth waters*) As he began unzipping his pants, Lily quickly turned around flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe he was disrobing himself in front of her! (A/N: phew, *fanning myself* I dunt mind!!Really!)  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"What? I'm changing; do you mind?"  
  
"No absolutely not! Not after I've seen those sexy-broad shoulders!" A little, nagging voice in her head said. Lily got rid of the voice by shaking her head. Suddenly, a strong, yet gentle arm twirled her around. She was now facing James Potter wearing nothing but boxers. (A/N:*eyes widened, faints, and falls to the ground with a loud THUMP*)  
  
"Oh Merlin! My heart just stopped! Oh, I feel faint! Damn that amazing body of his!" She thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily? Are you OK?" James asked, looking worried for Lily looked like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Me? Oh. yea, I'm fine. Now uh, aren't you going to put some clothes on or something?" She asked closing her mouth.  
  
James just smiled at her. "Oh, yes. Of course."  
  
He pulled on some slightly baggy, khaki pants and put on a white wife- beater.  
  
To Lily's surprise, James took her by the hand. "Com'on! Let's go!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily called out as James led the way.  
  
They came to a wooden door with golden letters upon it that spelled, 'Private-James Potter'. "Alohamora!" (A/N: is that how you spell it? Not so sure.) The door creaked open all the way and showed about ten different, beautiful and polished broomsticks hanging on a wall. Clearly, James Potter was quite the wealthy young man. Lily gaped as she saw the brand new Nimbus.  
  
"That's what he wanted to show me?! He wanted to show off his broomsticks?!" She said to herself. "All of these broomsticks are yours?!"  
  
"Yes, but I would like to give you one." James replied.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Because I want to. Plus, you told me yourself that you love to fly. Why, what's wrong?"  
  
Lily looked up at James. "I can't accept your offer. It's very sweet of you and all, but I just. can't!"  
  
James just smiled at her. "Well, if you don't want one, then I let you borrow one whenever you want."  
  
"Oh James, thank you so much, but I just can't accept."  
  
James looked down at the floor, then back up at Lily. Her fire-hair ringlets framed her face perfectly. His eyes twinkled and glittered as he brushed his hand through his raven hair and sighed.  
  
"Ok. Well, then, would you accept in joining me for a ride instead? I won't take 'no' for answer."  
  
Lily flashed her pearly-whites. "Sure."  
  
James smiled back at her. "Well then, what are we waiting for?!" He grabbed his Nimbus, took Lily's hand, and the two ran out to the Quidditch field.  
  
James mounted the broom and scooted back a little where there was room enough for Lily to sit.  
  
Lily mounted the broom. James stretched out his hand and clasped the handle of the broom in front of Lily; the other hand snaked around her waist. Lily shivered at the feel of his touch and the sweet smell of his sexy scent.  
  
They kicked their feet off from the ground and soared up high into the soft pink sky. Lily could feel the fresh, cool, gentle breeze whipping at her face. She felt so free and she could feel a sudden rush of joy flowing through her veins. She felt so comfortable and secure with James leaning on her, steering the broom. Lily turned her head to look up at him and realized that their faces were only about an inch apart.  
  
James looked down at her. "Damn, she's hot." He thought, locking eyes with Lily's. He swiftly lowered the broom to the ground. They ended up right at the centre of the Quidditch field.  
  
They gazed at each other. His sapphires and her emeralds locked. James removed the broom from under their legs and dropped it aimlessly on the damp grass. He observed Lily's expressive eyes and then down to her luscious lips. James rose his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. Lily gave a soft sigh and before she knew it, she felt his lips pressed against hers.  
  
Lily broke up the simple, sweet kiss and smiled; she was blushing, but James impatiently craved for more. He once again pressed his lips against hers and began kissing her passionately. Their tongues clashing together as if it were war. James wrapped his arms around Lily, pressing his body up against hers. Lily felt weak at the knees, but kept kissing him with the same passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her fingers through James's soft, ebony hair. His skin created goose-bumps as Lily continued playing with his hair as they kissed.  
  
They slowly broke apart to catch their breath, their noses touching. James smiled. "I want to take you out sometime. Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks this weekend?"  
  
Lily smiled and blushed. "That would be great; call it a date."  
  
"Yeah, a date." He whispered back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:::: AWWW isn't that sweet?!?!! Well, you'll have to wait for chapter 4 to see what happens next! Muahaha WHEW DOGGY!!! Well I really hope you liked this chapter although it didn't really go anywhere.. Anywhooo thankyou soooo much ppl for all the reviews!!!! *Hugs* I love you guys soo much *wipes off a tear from eye*  
  
Well because I love you guys soo much, I've decided to give a couple hints for next chapter. Aren't I nice?! *cricket chirps* ok:  
  
- Do you REALLY think James will take Lily on a date??? - Amos Diggory comes in, but how and why? -What the hell is going on with Peter? Does he have a thing for Lily? Dun Dun Dun Duuuunnn. (Noriko, that was for u) 


	4. A Date Disaster

Foolish Love

By Miss Marauder

**Disclaimers**: Unfortunately folks, I do not own Harry Potter and Crew. J.K. Rowling owns them all! She rulz and all of her glorious greatness!!! (she owns everyone except April Urman ^_*)!!! 

            **A/N****: * droopy face; hands clasped behind back * I'M SOOOO SORRY GUYZ!!! It like took more than a freakin month to do this chappie! I've been busy with exams and work, my _dear cousin is stayin with me and I can't write when she is right beside me buggin the hell out of me…I'm soo annoyed I'm twitching right now!!!!And just got well from a fever that lasted 3 freakin days, but I'm better now! But now that im out of skool, I promise ill try not to do it again!!! * bottom lip – puppy face * forgive me!!! If you don't , get over it. Anywhooo, ya'll will probably be pissed at me for what happens in this chapter but oh well! Here ya go! Read away my friendz. Read away…_**

***** tH@NkYou gUyZ 4 aLL Th3 ReV!EwZ*****

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

          **Last part of chappie 3**:

            Lily smiled and blushed. "That would be great; call it a date."

            "Yeah, a date." He whispered back.

          *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*

**CHAPTER FOUR ****à**** Date Disaster******

          The soft candlelight in the monstrous library lit Lily's soft complexion. She sat all alone at an empty table with several books scattered about her. She was supposed to be studying for an Advanced Transfiguration test for the next day, but her flashbacks on that 'special moment' on the Quidditch field with James kept clouding over her. It has completely distracted her from her studies. She couldn't stop thinking about him and that… that kiss. And thus, the argument between the little nagging voices inside Lily's head broke out.  
  


            _"I've never had anyone kiss me like that before…" _

_            "Why? Why me? Why the hell did he kiss me?"_

_            "I loved the way he held me."_

_            "I know it; he's just playing me. The bastard."_

_            "I have to see him again…"_

_            "Ugh, only Merlin knows how many skanky girls he's kissed. He's probably snogging someone else right now on full throttle!"_

_            "Oh those gorgeous eyes."_

_            "I'm being womanized."_

_            "That dashing smile…"_

_            "That's it! I'm not going out with him tomorrow night."_

_            "Oh, you know you want to."_

_            "No I don't! He's just using me!"_

_            "Oh, I can't wait to see him next! I'm so going!"_

_            "Oh, no you're not!"_

_            "Yes I am! Na-na-na-na-na-na!!!"_

_            "No"_

_            "Yes"_

_            "No!"_

_            "Yes!!!"_

            "Ugh!" Lily gagged aloud and set her head on the table with a loud thud. _"ow…"_

            Two tables across from her, a handsome young man heard the loud thud and looked up from a book he was reading. He glanced at a familiar red-head, whom had her head rested on the table and seemed to drift off to sleep. The young man looked back down at his book, then glanced up again at the red-head, then back down at his book. He finally made up his mind by closing his book and storing it in his overloaded book-bag. He stood up from his chair and walked quietly towards Lily. He gently tapped her back and brushed her ruby ringlets away from her face.

            "Lily? Are you OK?"

            Lily looked up and saw a charming young man before her. She gave a big yawn and in return, the young man gave her a small, warm smile.

            "Oh hey, Amos. I wasn't snoring was I?" She mumbled through another yawn. 

            Amos began to laugh but suddenly went quiet as he caught the Librarian's stern, strict face. "No, Lily. You weren't snoring. I just didn't want you to fall asleep all alone in the library." He whispered.

            "Oh, thanks. You're a real sweetie; you know that?"

            Amos Diggory was quite the gentleman. He was Headboy and the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was obviously a good looking preppy-boy.

            A short strand of his dark brown hair fell, hiding one of his big chocolate-brown eyes. He took a seat next to Lily and brushed the strand of hair out of his face. "I am? Why, thank you." He replied smiling and blushing a bit. "So, what are you studying for?" He asked as he noticed the various books scattered about all over the table.

            "I _was_ studying for Advanced Transfiguration, but I uh… got tired." Lily replied softly, rubbing her eyes.

            "Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself. If you want I'll walk you to your dorm because my room is just right across from yours." (Headboy and Headgirl have their own separate dormitories and they, like Amos said, are right across from each other.)

            "Sure. I'd like that." She said with a sleepy grin.

            "Shall we?" Amos raised a brow sarcastically and held out his hand to help Lily out of her chair. Together, they headed out of the Library.

          *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~

          James Potter rested on his bed staring at the ceiling. The moonlight was so bright it kept him awake. He didn't bother closing the drapes around his four-poster bed; he felt just to lazy. In two days the moon would be completely full and Remus would soon have to go back to the Whomping Willow. James could hear Sirius snoring and mumbling in his sleep; he chuckled softly  and started to think about Lily. She was such a good kisser… for a nerd of course. He remembered the way how she perfectly fit in his arms. His thoughts were interrupted when Sirius choked on a rather large snore. At that, James jumped, startled to death. He turned to see Sirius sleeping with his usual open mouth and twitching a bit. (A/N: awwww) James was surprised that none of the other guys woke up because of Sirius's obnoxious loudness. _"They're probably just fucking used to it."** He thought to himself sighing, but then started thinking about Lily again. _"Damn, she is fine! But she's such a sassy loser… there's something about her, something I want._ _Shit! Am I actually beginning to fall for her?!" _ James shook his head and closed his eyes.**_

            _"Naw, no way…"_

          *!~*!~*!~*!*!~*!~*!~*!~*!*~*!~*

          "Well, here we are." Amos sighed as he turned and stood in front of Lily, facing her.

            They've reached two enormous portrait paintings up against the wall. One was of a Wood-land Fairy riding bareback on a silver unicorn; this one concealed the HeadGirl's Dormitory. Diggory's portrait was of a black knight mounted on a great, black steed.

            Lily noticed Amos nervously scratching the back of his neck.

            "Um, Lily? I know we've gone through this a numerous of times, but I really care about you and I was wondering that this year we could… take our friendship a little bit further, you know, as in like dating. – I mean, that is if you want."

            Lily exhaled heavily as she looked back at Diggory's anxious chocolate eyes. "But I – well, what happened with Melissa?" She asked suspiciously.

            "Oh… we had to break up because she and her family are moving back to Paris; and we didn't like the fact in having a long-distance relationship."

            "Oh, I'm sorry."

            "Don't be. So, what do you say?"

            "Amos, I don't know, I mean were friends and all but-" 

            Amos cut her off. "It's o.k., I'll give you time to think about it." With that he gave her a good-night kiss on the cheek and headed to his own dormitory.

            Lily rolled her eyes. _"Ugh, It's like he never gets it. I just want to be friends!... Where's April? I haven't seen her since the Quidditch try-outs."_ She turned to the fairy portrait whom was fluttering her thin, shimmering wings. 

            "Password?"

            "Gryffin scarlet, gryffin gold."

            The fairy's unicorn shook his majestic head and whinnied with delight. The portrait opened, revealing Lily's enormous room.

          *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*

            "Remus! We're going to be in so much trouble if we're caught. It's practically almost midnight! What if one of the professors finds us out of our dormitories!"

            Remus shuddered at the sound of 'midnight'. (Midnight is when he starts to change in  to a monster on a full moon.) "Don't worry, April. That's why we're heading back now. And don't worry about the professors nagging on us; we have the right to be out this late. We're Prefects, duh…" He teased jokingly.

            April and Remus were coming back from a night walk. The stars were dancing, the moon lit they're way, and the air felt icy. Remus noticed April shivering; he took off his robe and wrapped it around her. She looked up at him and smiled. Remus gazed at her and smiled back with the same affection. He held her into a tight hug and when they broke apart, Remus's face leaned towards April's, and she to him. Their lips were extremely close. As both of them closed their eyes to enjoy their first kiss, they heard loud footsteps crunching on the dry leaves that lay on the forest ground. April and Remus opened their eyes, although Prefects, they were still scared that a professor may be around and not see them in the Hogwarts Castle. The footsteps got louder and heavier it seemed. The couple tried to make a run for it when…

            "Wha' are ye two doin' out here at this time o' night?!" 

            Remus and April whipped around and saw a huge figure coming out of the outskirt of the Forbidden Forest. It was Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts; and was carry a huge amount of fire wood. 

            "Hagrid, we were just… uh …um - going for a night's walk." Remus and April panicked.

            The keeper of keys approached them and looked quite stern. (Hagrid looks younger by the way, but he's still expelled and lives in his same lil' hut.) "Wha' do ye take me for? A big stupid idiot?" Hagrid's stern face suddenly turned merry; and gave Remus a wink. "Ha ha ha. Lighten up, guys. I was only jokin'. 'Course I wouldn' tell on ye."

            April and Remus sighed heavily and relaxed; and began to laugh. 

            "Shh. Ye lovebirds better get goin'." Hagrid said in a low voice. 

            The couple blushed and bid good-bye to Hagrid. As they walked back to the castle, April shifted her vision from the ground to up at Remus. Remus noticed her gazing at him. 

            April stopped in her tracks expecting Remus to do the same. " I want to go out with you – out with you on a date." She said quickly but clearly.

            Remus's eyes widened. "_You're asking __me on a date?"_

            "Yes."

            Remus wrinkled his nose. "What a minute, that's not right. _I_ wanted to take _you_ on a date. I mean, com'on, girls don't ask guys out." He scoffed.

            "What's wrong with that? Do have a problem with that?" April raised a brow.

            Remus gave her a dashing smile. "Ha ha ha. Don't get testy now. I'm just playin'. – But no, seriously, I want to take _you_ on a date."

            "Well, I'll take you out first; and then you can take me out later. How's that?"

            Remus rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "What ever you say, dear." He replied sarcastically.

          *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*

          Lily woke up the following morning. It was a Friday and the birds outside were singing and chirping their ordinary song. She took a long bath and got ready for class. When she was done, she headed toward the Gryffindor Tower to pick up her best friend.

          *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*

            "So?"

            "So what?" 

            "Where the heck were you last night?"  Lily asked slyly.

            "Um, I took a walk with Remus. That's all." April replied simply.

            "And…? Com'on, fill me up on the info."

            "What's there to tell?"

            Lily looked at April with a dumb face. "O.K. You go out at night –sorry, _the middle of the night_ for a walk – with one of _them_. There's gotta be some juicy info."

            "Them? What do you mean, _them?" April asked coldly._

            Lily was stunned by April's harsh behaviour. "Well, you know, the Marauders – such a dorky name; the group of pathetic losers that get detention for playing stupid pranks – always getting into trouble – making fun of others – hurting other's feelings. Not to mention, sliding their tongues down girls' throats. Do want to hear more? I got more– "

            "You mean like James did to you  out on the Quidditch field?" April said fiercely and sourly.

            Lily was shocked. "Wha' how did – "

            "Oh yes. I know. Remus knows. Yeah, we were both out there. We stayed after the try-outs talking; and then you and Romeo came along on a broomstick. And what do you know? You both slid each others tongues down each others throats. You acted like you actually liked him! A Marauder! – You know, 'the pathetic losers' just like you said. So don't go off ravin' about how the Marauders suck an' all. Anyway, Remus is different – he's not like that!" April roared and stormed out of sight.

            Lily just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. April was completely right. Lily couldn't deny it. She had been foolish and she felt like a total idiot. She sighed heavily and wondered about James. If he felt the same way as he did on the Quidditch field. Lily finally gathered up her things and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As she entered, the Marauders and some other guys from the Ravenclaw table were having a food fight. They were throwing pancakes like frisbees, chucking chunks of scrambled eggs and…

            "Flying Wieners!!!"  Sirius screamed.  Just then Lily got hit in the forehead by a greasy sausage, making her tumble backwards a bit. Her cheeks totally flushed scarlet. Thank goodness no one saw with all the chaos going on. She was surprised that she didn't see James involved in the food fight. Instead, she saw him up against the wall grinning and whispering with two other girls from Ravenclaw. They were at his side when they saw Lily approaching James. The two girls sneered at her and pitied her as if Lily was made of filth. James, as usual, was being totally oblivious and Lily completely ignored the drawling bimbos, Carmen Zalingskie and Nichole Pavilion.

            "Hey James." Lily said shyly.

            James took no notice as Carmen wrapped her arms around him. Lily didn't think it to be wise to be jealous; she was used to seeing girls clinging on to James like annoying spider monkeys twenty four-seven. 

            "Hey Lily!" The other Marauders yelled out while throwing and dodging food at the same time.

            At the sound of her name, James perked up, taking Carmen's hands off him and looked up at a familiar someone. Someone with dazzling auburn hair and exuberant green eyes. James also noticed Carmen and Nichole snorting and scoffing at this someone, then looked back at him for support.

            "Evans?" He asked frowning as if he didn't know her.

            _Evans? Why not Lily? Why not a 'hello' or a simple 'hey'? _

            Lily purposely ignored Carmen and Nichole's sly smiles and disapproval expressions. And the fact that James suddenly called her by her last name and not her first.

            "James, about tonight… where do you want to meet? Outside the dormitories or somewhere in Hogsmeade? You know, for our date?"

            Suddenly, Carmen and Nichole burst into laughter. Peter and Sirius turned around to see the sight. James seemed unsteady.

            "You wish, Evans." James scoffed hotly. There was more giggling coming from the two Ravenclaw bimbos. Lily turned pink. She felt like a piece of parchment crumpled up into a trashy ball that had been thrown in the gutter. 

            Sirius looked up at James with a disappointed look and shook is head. He turned to look at Peter, whom was looking at Lily with a sad expression. Remus rolled his eyes at James and his snarling bimbos, but suddenly got hit  by something so big and hard, it knocked him off his seat. Sirius began to laugh hysterically, but Peter kept looking at Lily. Remus on the other hand, got up from the floor, cursing at the Ravenclaw table, and gave Sirius a 'I'm gonna kick your ass' look for making fun of him. 

            Lily could feel tears sneaking up into her eyes, but she managed to be strong. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she felt anger and hatred. _"I should have known. I'm such an idiot." _ "If that's how it's going to be, fine. See you around, _Potter_. 

_            "If he's gonna play games, I'm just gonna play along…" _With that, Lily walked out without a bite to eat. James just looked at the floor. Sirius noticed Peter get up from his seat and ran out of the Great Hall. 

          *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*

          "Hey Lily! Wait up!"

            Lily turned around to see Peter running up to her panting. "Pettigrew?" 

            " 'Peter' would be fine." He said out of breath.

            "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your lil' group of friends?" She frowned.

            "Listen, about James –"

            "Potter is the last topic I want to talk about." Lily said bitterly. She turned her back to Peter and continued walking with her robes swishing behind her. 

            "Wait! Please-" But Lily kept on walking. 

            Peter kept following her until she reached her own dormitory. "Wha-? Why are you going back to your room? We have classes." He said through a pant.

            Lily turned around to meet him with a raised brow. "Why do _you _care-? Why are you even following me? Just- just leave me alone."

            "Lily, please- just give me a minute."

            She sighed and walked into her room leaving the Portrait open. Lily sat at the edge of her bed; Peter followed her in and sat down next to her.

            "Make it fast, Pettigrew." 

            "Lily, I know your upset and what I wanted to say is that I'm very sorry what James did to you. It was very low and rude. You deserve way better. I know we've never had a conversation before and I know it's kind of weird. But- "

            Lily looked up at him and gave a weak smile. She couldn't believe a Marauder could be so kind to come up to her and apologize. Was this a joke? It couldn't be. Peter's face looked sincere and his eyes were deep and serious.

            Peter continued while gazing at her. "But, I would really like to be your friend." He said smiling at her.

            Lily's smile grew stronger. "Thanks, Peter-" Before she could finish, Peter pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her hard. (A/N: yuck!!! I can't believe I just wrote that!) At that moment, a handsome young man with jet-black hair entered the room.

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

          **Author's notes: **Dun dun dun dunnnn!!! OKAY! Don't kill me! Plz! I know it's yuck! And I know it's Lily! But it haaaddd to happen! You will just have to wait what happens next! And don't you worry, I won't make you wait a month. Sowey bout that. This chapter was very weird. Personally, I didn't like it but its sort of like a prequel to the action to come. So no worries!

            here is what might come on the next chappie! :

            - the marauders get into a fight.

            - lily changes

            -james and Sirius get letters from the prime auror.

            - Sirius spices up a party with his own style

            - Lily gets a boyfriend

            Well see yall around and plz review! Thanx a bunch! LUV YA!


	5. Play Time

**Foolish Love**

By Miss Marauder

            **Disclaimers: ***rolls eyes* OK we all know I don't own Harry Potter. * scoffs* But I do own April, so there! ^_*

            **Author's Notes: **Oh I love you guys soooo much!!! Com'on…. Group hug!!!! *HUGS* haha anywhoooo I hope ya'll will likey this chappie! Thankyou guys so much for everything, supporting me and reviewing me! *dreamy face and smiles* - ( I just love being the centre of attention!!!) hahaha jks ! naw… I feel special! 

            **_A voice:_** "_Hem hem" *fake stupid lil cough*_

            **_Miss Marauder: "_**YOU FAT, STUPID, TOAD-LOOKIN, FLY-EATIN, VILE, LOATHSOME, DISGUSTING (did I already say fat?) SNOTTY, UPTIGHT, ASS-LICKIN, MINISTRY-LUVIN, MIRROR CRACKIN, OLD FART, PIGGY-LOOKIN, UGLY GOOD FOR NOTHING CREATURE!!!!! I HATE YOU! HATE! HATE!HATE YOUUUUU! MISS STUCK-UP UMBRIDGE!!! GO AWAY! NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOU NEED TO GET A NEW WARDROBE! YOU FREAKIN FUGLY!"

            **_Miss Umbridge: _***stupid fake honeyed-stupid-sweet-stupid-smile that suddenly turns into a deadly glare* "HOW DARE YOU--"

            **_Miss Marauder:_** *shoves a hand up to umbridges fat face* "Shut the hell up! Go do some toady things! Go! Shoo! 

***** tH@NkYou gUyZ 4 aLL Th3 ReV!EwZ*****

            *¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

            **_Last Part of Chapter 4:_**

            Lily's smile grew stronger. "Thanks, Peter-" Before she could finish, Peter pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her hard. (A/N: yuck!!! I can't believe I just wrote that!) At that moment, a handsome young man with jet-black hair entered the room.

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

            **Chapter 5 ****à**** Play Time******

It was Sirius Black. (A/N: No people, it wasn't _Potter.) He was just standing there in the doorway, dumbstruck. Frozen. His hazel eyes wide and staring._

            Peter immediately got up trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe he kissed Lily Evans. He only wanted to befriend her, but he couldn't help but to feel attracted towards her.

            Lily looked up at Peter in amazement and major shock. She didn't know what to think. She turned to see Sirius still standing in the doorway zoning out. He couldn't believe what had just happened before his eyes.

            Peter began to panic. He looked at Sirius, then back at Lily. It was such an awkward moment. "Lily,- I didn't mean to.- I- I'm so sorry." He blurted out and then glanced back at the frozen Sirius. "It'- it's n-not what you think. I don't know what to say. – I –I- I gotta get the hell out of here…" With that, Peter darted out of the Headgirl's dormitory without another word and without looking back.

            Finally, Sirius began to react (or move for that matter) since he entered the room. He began to blink continuously and dumbly. He looked back where Peter had left and then back towards Lily. She looked extremely pale and shocked.

            "Um… did I come at a bad time?" Sirius asked airily.

            Lily was still sitting at the foot of her bed and was now looking at the floor. She did not reply, but instead, stood up, turned her head at Sirius and began to walk towards him slowly without even blinking. When she finally reached him with a vacant expression, he backed up looking back at her confusedly. Lily suddenly scowled and scoffed at him, and slammed the door in Sirius's face.

            Sirius still stood there, facing the door. "You know, as Headgirl, I think you need to come out and come to class. You're not setting a very good example." He said loudly. The portrait behind him was swinging against his back wanting to close against the door. 

            To Sirius's amusement, Lily swung open the door and glared at him. "Wha- Well, what are _you doing here anyway? Don't you have a poor Hufflepuff student to pathetically hex or something?!"_

            At this, Sirius gave a chuckle. "Well, today no. Actually, I don't really know. It depends really… but, um…" 

            "But _why_ are you here?" Lily cut in rudely.

            "Well, I went after Peter after you two stormed out of the Great Hall; and when I saw him enter your dormitory, I followed him in… and well, that's when uh… I saw…you two…um,"

            "Kissing!? Actually he was the one he came on to me! I mean, I don't even know why he did! He was being so nice and all. He said he was sorry for what _Potter _did and ugh! I don't even like the guy!-" 

            "Ah Lily, either you come out or I come in because OUCH! – I don't think your portrait door likes me OW!- very much. It's trying to close on me." Sirius interrupted flinching as the Fairy Portrait continued swinging against his back.

            Lily exhaled heavily. She walked to her bed and picked up her book bag. When she came out, she saw Sirius and the fairy on the portrait yelling at each other. 

            "Gee, you didn't have to hit me!" Sirius cried.

            "You were in the way." The fairy said simply looking and observing her nails.

            "You could have said something at least! But nooo, you had to keep smacking me in the back!"

            "You were in the way." Came the same reply. 

            "_ you__ were in the way_," Sirius mimicked the fairy with a frown. "That's no reason to make me suffer! To hit me brutally! Golly! That was extremely rude of you! I'm gonna wake up in the morning with bruises!" Sirius exaggerated hoping for some better feedback.

            "You were in the way." Came the same reply, but this time the fairy was fiddling with her unicorn's hair.

            "UGHHH!" Sirius screamed. His eyes were bulged, and his hands and fists were raised and clenched. 

            "Sirius!"

            Sirius turned around and saw Lily with her mouth open and her eyebrows raised. 

            "It's just a painting." Lily said hotly and walked away towards class.

            Sirius turned back at the fairy portrait and pointed a finger at her. "I _don't_ like you." He glared. "I _hate_ you." 

            "OY! Lily, hold up!" Sirius yelled out trying to catch up with Lily. 

            Lily stopped and turned her head to Sirius looking exasperated. "WHAT?!"

            "Can I at least walk you to class?" Sirius asked cowering a little. 

            Lily looked at him. She stuck her little nose up in the air and strode off towards class, completely ignoring Sirius, whom was walking by her side. They entered Charms and as usual, little Professor Flitwick was standing on a stack of cluttered old books.

            "You're late." Flitwick squeaked.

            "Sorry Proffesor." Lily and Sirius said together as the rest of the classroom annoyingly had to turn their heads to see; including James.

            "Go ahead, take your seats." Professor Flitwick squeaked again.

            Lily surveyed the classroom quickly. She saw April sitting with Lupin as Sirius sat in an open seat next to James. Lily hoped she and April weren't in a fight because of the argument they had had earlier. April did not look at her nor did she seem to notice her. Lily scanned the classroom once more to find an open seat and to her surprise, found Amos Diggory sitting alone. 

            "Miss Evans!" 

            "Wha-?" She asked startled. Flitwick looked taken aback for Lily had not yet taken a seat and was still standing in the doorway. She felt stupid just standing there.

            "I thought I asked you to sit down. Now please take a seat. I don't want to take any points from Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at what seemed to be the only vacant seat next to Amos. 

            "Err, yes Professor…. Sorry." Lily said as she strode towards Amos and sat down.

            Sirius noticed that Peter wasn't present. _I wonder where he went…._

            "Where were ya, mate?" James asked Sirius ignoring Flitwick's instructions on how to put countercharms against hexed objects. 

            "Huh- what? Oh… umm, I was looking for Wormtail. That's all." Sirius replied not telling the whole truth. "Do you know where the scum rat is anyway?" 

            "No why?" James asked noticing that Sirius's last comment was a bit harsh.

            "Err, never mind."

            Lily dipped her quill in her ink bottle to continue writing down the notes on the black board. She could swear that Amos was glancing at her every now and then. But she also felt some one else looking at her. James. James was wearing a huge smile. It was so big, he looked stupid; so stupid, he looked cute. He was staring right at her. She gave him the dirtiest glare then went back on scribbling down on her parchment pretending not to notice James's dumb lopsided grin.

            James noticed that Lily's menacing glare had suddenly turned to a fake, sweet-honeyed smile.__

            "What is it with her?" James whispered to Sirius.

            "Who?"

            "Evans."

            "Ah well," Sirius rolled his eyes. "she obviously has a wand up her ass."

            James snorted and began to chuckle. 

            "- But then again," Sirius continued. "She _does have reasons for being so __testy." He said in a rather matured way as he shot a stern look at James._

            James eyes widened and  wrinkled his forehead. "And…. Why would you say that? - "

            "Potter! Black! Please keep it down!" Flitwick squeaked even louder and stomped his stubby little leg on his book so hard, he practically stumbled backward off his pile of books. Half the class giggled, but suddenly went quiet as the tiny Professor caught his balance. 

            "I'll tell you later, mate." Sirius mumbled.

            James just nodded in reply, but noticed Lily looking at him from the corner of his eye. When his eyesight didn't show any sign of her looking at him anymore, he raised his hands up to his raven hair and ruffled it vigorously. Lily, on the other hand, caught a glimpse of him trying to show off his messy hair. At this, she rolled her eyes at James, whom turned his head to smile smugly at her. In return, she smiled back. A fake one.

            "Loser." She muttered.

            "What?" Amos asked a bit flabbergasted at her remark.

            "Oh I didn't mean you, Amos. It's that Potter boy across the room." She replied. A sudden rush of anger and revenge swam threw her veins. Although she didn't care what James did or didn't, she just wanted to play along with his little game. It didn't matter if it revolved around James Potter or not. She won't be abused or used _that easily. _"It's play time." __

"You know, Amos, I've been thinking; about what you said last night and well," Lily continued softly with a dreamy tone to her voice, but was interrupted by an angry Professor Flitwick.( A/N: Flitwick mad?! That would never happened.) 

            "I have had enough chitter-chatter in my class!" Professor Flitwick squeaked harshly. "I'm sorry, but I regret taking five points from Gryffindor. I've asked and I've asked nicely over and over again, but I still hear chattering coming from Miss Evans, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black."

            "Sorry Prof.!" James yelled out. "It won't happen again!"

            Lily looked back at Amos's anxious expression and smiled at him. He smiled back in acknowledgement. He understood what she meant although she was interrupted. 

            When the bell finally rang to go to the next class, Lily and Amos walked out of the room together; the Marauders closely walking behind them. When Lily finally noticed that James was close enough, she gently pushed Amos against the wall and began kissing him. Amos, on the other hand, was rather taken aback at her actions but went along with the flow and began to kiss her back affectionately.

            James stopped immediately in his tracks with his mouth open causing Sirius to bump into him. When Sirius glanced at what James was glaring at, he exclaimed, "Daaamn! Lily has got it goin' on! Looks like you've been a bad influence on her Prongsy-boy!.... Ha ha ha, I mean just look at 'em go-…UPHH!!" Sirius was cut off when James hit him hard in the stomach to shut him up.

            "Let's go" James said savagely not daring to look back at the snogging couple.

            *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*

            At lunch, James, Sirius, and Remus entered the Great Hall to feast. There, they found Peter looking exhausted and stressed. He had his mousy hands over is head which was rested upon the table. The other Marauders gathered around him and sat down.

            "Hey Wormy, what's up? You didn't show up in Charms. What's goin' on?" James asked a bit concerned.

            "Umm, I didn't feel too well." Came the mumbled reply.

            "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Remus asked while Sirius was eyeing Peter suspiciously.

            "No." Peter said flatly as April Urman came strolling through the Great Hall doorway and waved at Remus. 

            "She's here." Remus whispered and smiled to himself. James apparently heard him and shifted eyesight from Remus to April, then back at Remus.

            "What's going on between you and Urman lately?" James asked suspiciously.

            "Umm, well she's uh… taking me on a date tonight because it's Hogsmeade night tonight." Remus replied shyly.

            "Yea? Well, I'd hate to break it to you Moony, but you have two major problems with that statement," James continued. "Number one: Urman is a heartbreaker if you haven't noticed. So watch out; Don't get too close. Number two: It's 'that' time of the month. Your face is starting to pale already and you're going to have to go back to the Whomping Willow."

            Remus looked aroused at James's first remark. "I'm afraid you're wrong about both your statements, James."

            "Oh I am, am I?" 

            "Yes. Number one: April is not like that. She's not like you. Number two: I am going to Hogsmeade tonight and I'll be sure I'll be at the Willow before midnight." Remus whispered harshly under his breath for April was approaching them. 

            "Hey guys! What are you all up to?" April asked enthusiastically.

            "Nothing." They replied all together.

            At that moment, Amos and Lily entered the Great Hall holding hands. The Marauders, including April, watched them stealthily as the couple sat around the Hufflepuff table.

            Sirius just smiled and helped himself to a huge piece of chocolate cake, not bothering to eat the healthy foods first.

            James couldn't help but stare as the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other.

            "Wow, I've never seen Lily umm, well, act like _that before." April said._

            Sirius once again couldn't stop smiling and helped himself to another piece of chocolate cake.

            James grabbed his fork forcefully and began to eat, but turned around again as the Hufflepuff table began to hoot and holler at Lily and Amos. James watched as Amos kissed Lily from her ear to her neck. With his fork still in his hand, James didn't notice that he was practically bending it with all his strength. 

            "James? Uh-" Remus asked as he noticed the fork in James's hand bent all the way back.

            "Wha- Jealous?! Who said I was Jealous?! I'm not jealous!" James said in a rather startled-infuriated kind of way. He went back to his plate and that's when he noticed his fork. He slammed the broken utensil on the table and looked back at Lily. She had stopped snogging and began to eat.

            The rest of the Marauders smiled impishly and secretly. 

            "You want to see something funny?" James smiled sourly, pretending the 'fork incident' never happened . He took out his wand and muttered "_Wingardium_ Leviosa_" under his breath. Amos Diggory didn't notice that his goblet began to float and glide. It stopped gliding over Amos head in midair. With a flick of James's wand, the goblet tipped and poured pumpkin juice all over Amos. The Marauders began to snort and laugh uncontrollably at the sight._

            Lily glared at James. With the flick of her wand, Amos's robes, hair, and face was free and clear of pumpkin juice. She got up from the Hufflepuff table and marched right up to James. 

            "50 points from Gryffindor!" She said, keeping eye contact with James.

            James didn't seem to be offended at all. "You look cute when your mad." He said keeping his cool, but suddenly felt a hot stinging pain across his face. Lily Evans had slapped him hard on the cheek. She was agitated and aroused. The Great Hall went totally quiet. Everyone else looked stunned; all seemed to be watching.

            "You creep!" She yelled.

            James touched his jaw. Although it _did kind of hurt, 'course he wouldn't show it. He smirked at her. _

            "That's it? A little slap?" 

            "No" She said flatly. She eyed Sirius's outrageously huge chocolate cake and grabbed it. (It must've been his third or fourth piece.) Sirius looked a bit disappointed and his lower lip trembled at the loss of his piece. Lily immediately slammed the cake in James's handsome face so hard, the force almost made his glasses shove into his eye sockets.

            Every body's eyes widened at the sight. As funny as the sight was, they didn't dare to laugh. They were afraid James would probably hex them in the future if they did make fun of him. All was quiet when Sirius broke out into hysterical laughter. He was the only one laughing and he seemed quite proud at the thought. James, on the other hand, just sat in his seat with a vacant expression and his mouth slightly open. He had never been so humiliated. He was completely covered in chocolate mush. His eyes glittered dangerously at Lily. Frankly, she couldn't care less, she just glared back at him. 

            ….Total silence….(A/N:cricket chirps) until someone switch the 'on' button for Sirius's laughter attack. He couldn't help but laugh at point fingers at James.

            Lily flipped her hair behind her back. "That's a good look on you, Potter. Some trash at some class." She said simply with a sour taste to her tone, and walked hastily back to the Hufflepuff table.

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

            **Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter wasn't too exciting. It's just that it got too long so I had to stop here! I can never get to the point! So wait for the next chappie!  Muahahaha! WHEW DOGGY! Kkk umm yea anywhoo….. some stuff that _might_ come in the next chapter is the following: 

            - Sirius will spice up a party his own way! (that'll be fun) 

            -Remus's and April's date turns into a disaster! (dun dun dun dunnnn –dunt u love me, my lovely norikiko?!) 

            -and maybe some other stuff… Com'on! I make up stuff as I write! Dunt u?! kk may be not but oh well! (hehe *sheepish grin*)

            I luv ya! Ciao! Muah! Please R&R! HA wanna hear something funny?! 

            K here:

            Birdy Birdy in the sky dropped a poopy in my eye!!! 

HAHAHAHHAHA aint it GRAND! I find it hilarious! Kk maybe not you but oh well! Hehe! ^_^  ciao muchachos! 


End file.
